


fashion my bones into something useful

by suburbanlegend



Series: stevebucky poetry [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dehumanization, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanlegend/pseuds/suburbanlegend
Summary: concrit appreciated!
Series: stevebucky poetry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	fashion my bones into something useful

it wears the skin of a man.

it does not remember where it got this skin,

but it knows it is not its own.

sometimes it can see the skin

in places it has never been,

doing things it has never done:

the man, when the skin still belonged to him.

sometimes, it wonders if it knew the man,

wonders if the skin was a gift,

if the man peeled it off

careful as a brand new suit

and folded it into a box wrapped up in ribbon.

it thinks that would be nice of him.

**Author's Note:**

> concrit appreciated!


End file.
